In systems with one or more microphones and one or more acoustic transducers (e.g., speakers, drivers, etc.), a desired signal may be corrupted by a noise signal. The noise signal may include a sinusoidal component of unknown and time-varying frequency, amplitude, and phase. For active noise cancellation of the noise signal, a system can generate a driver signal configured to destructively interfere with the sinusoidal component of the noise signal.